By the Light of the Full Moon
by fictiongrl101
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his family and attacked by Greyback. Now he must cope with not only being a werewolf, but also being the alpha's mate.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago the Dursley's had taken Harry Potter into their home with the intent of beating the magic out of him. Soon they began to see Harry as the source of all their problems. If dinner was burnt blame the boy, if Vernon was having a bad week at work _the boy _must be the cause of it, and if Petunia's prize roses just weren't the right color of red it had to be because _the boy_ cursed them.

As the blame for their problems was placed on his small shoulders the beatings became more frequent and by the age of seven his back was a map of scars left over from the switch. Malnourishment caused his growth to stunt and he looked like he was five instead of seven and his hands were callused from the hard work he was forced to do.

But now Harry had crossed the line; he had used magic against Dudley. Of course Dudley had been trying to beat him up and Harry had not meant for Dudley to get locked in the trunk of the car. To the Petunia and Vernon Dursley none of this mattered, all they saw was that the freak had used magic on Dudders. This settled it; they decided the boy _had _to go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petunia walked into the living room where Dudley sat playing a video game.

"Dudders, What do you think about taking a car ride today?"

"I don't wanna."

"Oh, it would be so much fun though."

Dudley made a sound in the back of his throat before shouting, "I'm playing a game!"

"You can bring your game boy."

"Fine!"

He stood up, threw down his controller, and left the room, leaving Petunia to turn it off.

Petunia walked into the kitchen, where Harry was cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Boy, go put your shoes on, we're going on a trip."

Harry watched her walk out of the room with a shocked expression before putting down the dishrag and going to find his shoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched the landscape speed by, trying to block out the sound of Dudley's snores and wondered when they were going to stop. They had been in the car all day, only stopping for food when Dudley complained.

He fell asleep watching as the sun went down and a full moon took its place.

Harry awoke hours later to the sound of Petunia's voice.

"Boy, Wake up." She looked back at him, "Get out of the car."

Harry stepped out of the car and closed the door; jumping back she stepped on the accelerator and sped off.

He watched the taillights fade off into the dark with a feeling of dread. _I'm alone now. _He thought, as tears began to run down his cheeks. He stood in that same spot for what seemed like hours to him before he heard the growl.

He turned towards the sound and let out a whimper when he saw the silver wolf. It was taller than him, with glowing amber eyes, and its lips were pulled back in a snarl showing off long, sharp teeth. When the wolf let out another snarl Harry turned and ran into the woods.

Years of running to escape Dudley and his friends had made Harry fast but not fast enough to escape the wolf. As Harry tried to climb over a fallen tree the wolf bit into his ankle causing Harry to cry out and turn, raising his hand to hit the wolf. The movement caused the wolf to bite down harder. Harry passed out from the pain that was overtaking his body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last.

Fenrir let out a whine when he felt the boys body go lax, his heart constricting until he saw the regular rise and fall of his mates chest. _Mate._ The word alone held the power to lighten his heart. After spending so many years alone he had finally found the one being that would be his alone.

He began to lick the wound he had left on the boy's ankle in hopes of helping it to heal.

_My mate really is just a child, though_. He thought with despair, _He's nowhere near mating age_. _He can't be any older than five_!

After he was satisfied that there was nothing more to be done to the boys wound, Fenrir moved away to get his first good look at his mate. He had landed on his stomach when he had passed out so all that Fenrir could see was that the boy was very small and dressed in clothes so big that they made him look much to frail for Fenrir's liking.

As Fenrir moved closer to flip the small boy over to get a better look at him, he noticed a smell that was coming from him. The boy had the smell that people grew to adopt after years of abuse and it raised his hackles. Fenrir wanted to kill whoever it was that caused his mate so much sadness and pain. He used his body to flip the almost weightless body over and another scent reached his sensitive nose.

It was the scent of power that had been corrupted and twisted. It was a scent that he had not smelled in many years. It was the scent of Lord Voldemort.

_Why does he smell like Voldemort?_

The smell brought back thoughts of everything his had used to have. It was a smell that made him think of everything he could not offer to his mate. After Voldemort's death his pack had been forced to go back into hiding in order to protect themselves. Without his protection the ministry had began to hunt the pack once again. Every time his pack had to relocate to escape death Fenrir found himself cursing the Potter brat that had caused all of his problems.

Fenrir shook his head as if it would help rid him of these thoughts and looked down to get his first real look at his mate.

_Why does he smell like Voldemort?_ The thought seemed to haunt him, refusing to be forgotten. All he could think of was when a werewolf used its scent as a way to claim something as his or her own.

He tried to ignore the thought as he studied his mates face for the first time. The boy had a delicate, almost feminine, face. His skin was a pale white, emphasized by small red lips and messy black hair. His cheek was already forming a bruise from where he had landed on it when he passed out; the darkened skin was such a contrast to the pale skin surrounding it. The pale color of his skin made it look as if he had not played outside like other children his age. Fenrir could tell that his mate would grow to be a beautiful man, but what shocked him was the small lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

His mate was _Harry Potter!_ Fenrir felt anger rising in him, causing his ears to lie flat against his head and a snarl to escape his mouth.

_How dare Voldemort try to kill my mate, _He thought and then, _He had no right to mark him. Harry is _my _mate! _

It took him a few moments to control his rage all the while thinking that Voldemort was dead, killed by _his _mate. When he had a reign on his anger Fenrir nudged at Harry's face with his muzzle and licked his cheek to wake him up, this did not seem to have any effect at all.

After a few more failed attempts to get the boy up Fenrir heaved a sigh and curled his body around the smaller one in a protective manner. The only other way to get his pup to the cave where his pack was staying was to wait until dawn and carry him back in his human form. He looked at the sky and determined that there was only one more hour to wait.

As he laid waiting for dawn Fenrir began to wonder, for the first time, why his pup had been in the woods alone.

_I will find out as soon as he wakes up._ Fenrir decided as he drifted off to sleep with the scent of his mate surrounding him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun entered the sky Fenrir changed back into his human form with only a twinge of pain. He stood on his feet and stretched his body before reaching down to pick up the feather light body of his mate. He walked deeper into the woods at a fast pace, taking no notice of the fact that he was naked.

He was worried because Harry had not stirred at all since passing out. The fact that Harry's breathing was even had only comforted him slightly and now even that thought was not working to calm his agitated emotions. He wanted to get his mate to the pack, where they would both have much more protection, so that he could find a way to wake him up. The thought of safety caused Fenrir to speed up, now almost running through the woods without making a sound.

He finally reached the clearing where his pack had gathered. The few children that had survived the last ministry attack chased each other in a game of tag. Everyone was in various states of dress, the children were mostly naked, a few adults were also naked but most wore pants and some even wore tops.

The adults stopped to greet their Alpha and when they noticed that he carried a small boy their faces showed the thoughts they would not voice out loud for fear of their lives. They had all learned a long time ago that one did not question the pack leader. This did not stop their thoughts from racing, though, and they were all wondering the same thing.

How could they take care of another child? Did Greyback really expect such a fragile thing to survive in their world? Why would he even bring another child to their pack? He should have just killed it and saved everyone from the trouble of having to keep it fed. When the child is reported missing it will alert the ministry to their whereabouts and put them all in danger.

The only one who did not question the leader was the Beta, Luther, who was the only one close enough to Greyback to understand, at least part, of what had happened.

_So Greyback has finally found his mate. _He watched as the Alpha carried the boy over to Remus Lupin. _This will make the next few days a lot more interesting. _

As this last thought entered his head he looked over at a woman who stood at the back of the pack watching Greyback with interest.

The woman was Bella, a newly turned werewolf, who had been… easing… Greyback's sexual frustrations since she had joined the pack. It had started out because she had been just as needy as the Alpha but it had continued because she loved the power it had given her. The rest of the pack had been so careful about how they had treated her for fear of attracting the anger of their leader.

As she watched Greyback walk past the pack, a small boy cradled against his chest, she began to worry. She instinctively knew that this small boy was going to change everything, she just couldn't figure out why he would change everything. She tried to shrug the thought off as ridiculous but it refused to be ignored.

Remus watched as Greyback walked towards him with worry. He had returned to the pack after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed. When the ministry began to kill any magical creatures they deemed evil, werewolves topping the list, he had known it was just a matter of time before they came after him. With three of his friends dead and another in Azkaban for their deaths, he had no one who would protect him except for his pack.

He had found the pack at their first hide out. The pack no longer trusted him and were disgusted that he could have turned his back on them as easily as he had. They had accepted him back into the pack, only because he could enter the wizarding world without to many problems, as very few people knew he was a werewolf. This was useful when the pack needed potions, food, clothing, and any other essentials that most of the other wizards would not be able to get without attracting attention to themselves. He was watched closely the first year to make sure that he was not going to become a _complete _traitor and when he did not try to contact the ministry they began to trust him.

Even when he earned the packs trust he was never completely accepted because no one could forget how he had turned his back on them. He was ignored by most until they needed something and he spent his time remembering the friends he had lost and the little cub with dark black hair and shining green eyes. Remus hoped that the sweet little boy was being cared for and loved, as he should be.

This was the first time, since the day that he had joined the pack, that Greyback had actually acknowledged that he was there. Remus wondered what would cause the Alpha to seek him out. Then he noticed the child that the Alpha was carrying and thought that this child must be the reason for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir stopped before Lupin. He hated what he was about to do but it was the only thing he knew of that would wake his mate up.

"Wake him up."

He refused to ask and as the Alpha of the pack there was no need to for him to ask. The others either did what he told them or they got their butts kicked... then they did what he told them to do. When he noticed Remus' bewildered expression he took a deep breath.

"He won't wake up so _you _are going to do whatever is needed to get him up."

He said this patiently as if explaining something to a child. When Remus moved to take Harry out of his arms Fenrir let out a growl.

"You will not touch him!"

"I need to touch him if you want me to find out what is stopping him from getting up." Remus said this softy for fear of raising the alphas anger.

Fenrir looked down at Harry, who was still in his deep sleep, and then reluctantly handed him over to Remus. Remus looked at the boy, who was now in his arms, taking note of how thin he was, almost as if the child skipped many meals. When he saw the lighting shaped scar on the boy's forehead he was shocked.

This boy, who looked to be five, was actually the seven-year-old cub that he had thought he would never see again. He held Harry closer to his chest, remembering the little one year old that would run to hug him when he would visit James and Lily. Remus heard the deep rumbling coming from Greybacks chest and looked up into the Alphas angry, amber eyes. That's when he knew why the Alpha had brought Harry to the pack.

His little cub was the mate of Fenrir Greyback.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure if there will be Sirius/Remus pairing but I'll try to fit it in the story if I can.

Remus clutched Harry tighter to his chest and looked towards the woods. His only thought was to protect Harry from the fiercely dominant werewolf that stood in front of him.

I could run, I could make sure that my cub lives a safe, normal life. 

As soon as the thought entered his head he dismissed it. He knew he would be killed before he even made it into the woods and then there would be nobody to protect his cub. Remus looked back at Greyback and saw that he was looking at Harry with worry before the emotion was concealed behind an emotionless mask. That's when he knew that there would be no need to protect his cub from the alpha.

" I'll see what I can do." Remus said calmly before turning and walking into the cave, Fenrir following closely behind him.

When Remus passed the alphas pallet that lay in the middle of the cave floor and moved as if to lie Harry on his own bed of animal pelts, Fenrir let out a growl. He walked over to where Remus bent in the act of putting Harry down and quickly took the boy from Remus' arms to place him on his own pallet. Remus opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shook his head before getting up to go kneel beside the alphas pallet.

Remus reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wand. After waving the wand over Harry's body, colors appeared from the tip. He studied the colors for a minute before, sadly, shaking his head. Then he felt anger rise in him at what he saw next and he jerked the wand away from the boy's body.

My cub has been changed into a werewolf! 

_How could my cub be in this bad of shape? _Remus thought. _What had he suffered through? _His anger became directed at Greyback since there was no one else around for the blame to be cast on. _How could he change the boy when his body was obviously in no condition to face the change?_

When Fenrir noticed the worried then angered expression on the other man's face he began to dread the answer for his next question.

"What's wrong with him?" The question came out harsher than he intended. "Is he going to be alright?"

Remus looked up at the alpha, his voice shocking Remus out of his inner monologue. "He will be fine after a few hours rest and some nourishment potions."

"He's already slept for a few hours!"

"Yes, but it seems that he has missed many hours of sleep and he has not had the proper amount of nourishment needed to help sustain him." Then his voice turned accusing. "Then you bit him and the change in his DNA only put more stress on his body. The only way for his body to cope with the change was to put him into a deep, almost comatose, sleep in order to re-energize enough to keep itself in the healthiest condition possible."

"I don't like your tone." This was said in a low, warning tone.

Hearing Lupin's explanation caused Fenrir's anger to rise. He was angry that _he _had added to his mates pain and that this _traitor _was going to be the one to help fix the pain he had caused. He watched with satisfaction as Lupin lowered his head in submission.

"How much longer will he sleep?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, but I think he will wake up in about three hours." Remus was still looking at the floor in submission so as not to raise the alphas anger.

Fenrir stood up and walked over to the piles of clothes that the women had sat in the back of the cave, arranged by size. He bent to pick up a pair of ripped jeans, put them on, and walked to stand over his pallet.

"You _will_ watch him while I tell the pack what has happened."

After this was said and with one last look at his sleeping mate Fenrir turned to leave the cave. As soon as he walked out of the cave Bella was at his side. She pressed her body against his and ran her hand down his chest.

"I missed you." She said in a breathy whisper.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella had been worried when Greyback had stayed in the cave for so long with the boy. She was determined to prove that nothing had changed. She moved her hand down to touch the erection that was sure to be growing in his pants. She was shocked when her hand came in contact with his soft length and she looked up at his face. Just after seeing his disgusted expression she felt his hands push her with such force that she fell onto the ground.

"Do _not_ touch me again." His voice was so cold when he said this.

She looked around and noticed that the others were watching with interest. Determined to keep face, she lifted her chin in an arrogant manner. This was the wrong thing to do as Fenrir saw this as a challenge and reached out to strike her face. Bella cried out from the sting left behind by his palm and quickly tucked her chin into her chest. Tears of anger came to her eyes when she heard a few giggles from the crowd.

The pack enjoyed watching the woman be put in her place. After putting up with her arrogant attitude for last few months they were glad to see her taken down a peg. Maybe now she would learn that spreading her legs would not get her power.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir turned his back on the woman and looked at his pack. He took notice of how few there were left and felt pain at the thought of the number of pack members that had been lost during the ministry attacks.

"I found my mate today." His voice rang out into the silence. "He is Harry Potter." At this announcement there were a few angry shouts, which were quickly silenced by his glare.

"You will treat him with respect or you will face me." With this said he walked back into the cave to watch over his mate.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bella watched him leave from where she still sat on the ground. _Mate. _Everything had changed because he had brought that boy here! Then a thought entered her head.

_Maybe everything will go back to the way it had been before the boy was brought here if he leaves. _With this thought a plan began to form and snhe smiled, thinking of how good her life would be when the boy was gone.

The rest of the pack watched Fenrir leave with shock. _He expected them to accept the boy who had changed their whole lives!_

Then someone said, "There is no way in hell I am going to accept the boy! Look at how much our lives have changed because of him!"

Luther turned to the person. "You will accept the boy because he is your alphas mate!" Then he looked out at the rest of the pack. "You will all accept the boy. You can not blame him for the life that the ministry has forced us to live."

He turned and left the clearing, leaving everyone to his or her own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really didn't think would like the story this much.

Harry slowly woke up from a deep, dreamless, sleep. He was surprised to see that he was not in his dark room under the stairs, but instead he was in a cave. Harry slowly began to remember what had happened before he had passed out, the pain in his ankle telling him that it had not been a nightmare. When he began to realize that he was now alone in the world his tears began to fall from his eyes. Soon sobs shook his shoulders and filled the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Remus heard the sobs he turned from the cauldron that he had been making a nourishment potion in. His cub was lying on his side facing the opposite wall and crying as if his heart was broken. He moved closer to the boy and reached out to hold him before thinking better of it.

Remus soothingly patted his cubs back until the boy turned to face him. There were no more tears falling and the only thing that gave evidence to the fact that the boy had been crying were the two red cheeks, and the drying tear tracks. He looked straight at Remus with green eyes that had flecks of amber spread throughout them. The amber did not distort the fact that the green was just as bright as…

"Lily's." Remus whispered the word out loud without even noticing it.

He was distracted by the memories of a serious girl, with laughing eyes that had been the exact same color as the eyes now studying him closely. The look in the eyes nearly broke his heart. It was a look filled with so much fear and mistrust. It was a look that a child's eyes should never have been filled with.

"What?"

The small voice brought Remus out of his thoughts and his gaze focused on Harry's face.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

The boy's expression became worried at this question.

"How do you know my name?"

"I knew your parents."

When his cub's face brightened slightly, Remus was glad that he had used his friends as an explanation instead of the scar.

"Did you really?" Harry sounded excited at the prospect.

"Yes, I did."

"What were they like?"

"Don't you already know? Didn't your relatives tell you?"

Remus was naturally curios as to why the boy would ask about his parents when he had been living with relatives, who would have surely told the child _something _about his parents.

"All they told me was that my parents died in a car accident."

Remus was shocked to hear that the only thing that his cub had ever been told about his parents was a lie. He was about to set the record straight when Harry switched onto another subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thinking about his parents had reminded Harry that he had, once again, been left alone. He was not a stupid child and he knew that his relatives would not come back to get him.

_They probably won't even think about me._ He thought sadly. _No one will even notice I'm gone. No one cares about what happens to me._

"They left me alone."

He said it so softly that if Remus had not had a wolf's hearing he would have never heard that one sad sentence. Remus watched as his cub began to cry, he sat down, and gathered the shaking body into his arms. Remus knew what it was like to be left by the ones you cared about. He shared his cub's pain while offering what comfort he could.

Harry burrowed deeper into the arms that offered him the first amount of comfort that he could remember ever receiving. His tears soaked the man's shirt but he didn't seem to mind, instead of getting mad the man rubbed Harry's back in comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir walked into the cave, hair still damp from the bath he had taken in the lake. He had not expected Harry to awaken while he was gone since the boy had not made any movement since being brought to the cave the day before.

Instead of finding his mate asleep on the pallet like he had expected Fenrir found him crying. What bothered him the most was that Harry was crying in _Lupin's _arms. He growled low in his chest.

"Put. The. Boy. Down."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

After hearing the cold, precise tone, Remus tried to move the boy, who had gone stiff as a board, away from his body. The more he tried to move Harry away the harder the boy clung to him.

As the Alpha let out a deep warning growl Remus looked down at Harry. His cub's head was pressed against his shoulder and he was shaking with fear.

_What is he afraid of?_ Remus looked up and saw the look of fury on Greyback's face and he knew what had scared his cub._ I've gotten so used to my Alpha's anger that I have forgotten how terrifying it is the first time you are faced with it. Harry doesn't understand that as long as you do what the Alpha wants without argument you're not likely to be punished._

Remus turned his head to Harry's ear and whispered, "Harry, you have to let go. You'll be fine, I promise. Greyback will not hurt _you_."

He felt Harry's small arms loosen, and then finally let go of his neck. He picked Harry up and sat him down on the pallet, away from Remus' own body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up at the man who was now towering above him. A pair of ripped jeans only covered his tall frame; his hair was pure silver as was the goatee that covered part of his face. Water dripped from his shoulder length hair and trailed down his heavily muscled body making Harry believe that he had just taken a bath since he could not hear the sound of rain outside.

Harry cringed in fear at the sight of the fierce anger that gave fact to Fenrir's displeasure. He did not notice that the anger was directed at Remus; instead he closed his eyes and he recited a mantra.

_Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me. _

He curled onto his side and covered his face to protect it from the blows that were sure to come. Seconds after curling into a ball he felt arms wrap around him and a voice whispering comforting words. He moved closer thinking it was the nice man from before until noticing that these arms felt different…. stronger, and safer than the others.

Harry looked up into a face that had silver goatee and amber eyes. His expression was no longer one of anger, but instead it was one of worry. Harry relaxed for a second, enjoying the feeling of safety until a thought entered his head.

_Silver fur and amber eyes that stared at him from the darkness._ He shook the thought from his head. _People cannot become wolves. Could they? _

He was not sure of the answer anymore. All he could think about was how this man had eyes that looked so much like the wolf's eyes had.

_He isn't the wolf. He can't be the wolf, can he?_

He was so fascinated by the amber eyes that he didn't even notice when the question slipped out.

"Are you the wolf?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir was so busy watching as the emotions filtered through his mate's expressive bright green eyes that it took him a moment to understand the question. He was momentarily shocked by the question and thought about the best way to answer it.

"Yes, I am."

Fenrir was worried about how Harry would handle his answer but had decided that he would have to find out the truth someday. It was best that he learned of it from Fenrir. He was not ready for how Harry reacted to this news. Instead of being horrified the boy actually looked excited about this answer.

_I hope he's just as excited when he learns that he will become a wolf on the next full moon._

Then slowly his mates face became terrified.

"Why did you bite me?" the small body in Fenrir's arms shook as Harry remembered the pain of the teeth sinking into his leg.

This question was much harder for Fenrir to answer. He looked over at Lupin who had walked back over to where he had been making the nourishment potion.

_I could have Lupin explain everything to Harry since it seems that the pup trusts_ him.

As quickly as the thought popped into his head Fenrir tossed it out. If anyone was going to give his mate an explanation it would be _him. _ He carefully thought about what to tell Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I did not mean to hurt you. I was not thinking at the time." _I was too focused on your wonderful scent. _Fenrir drew in a deep breath of that scent as he waited for Harry's next reaction.

Fenrir was shocked when Harry just nodded his head in acceptance of this answer. He was much to accepting of things that would send a normal child cowering in fear. Fenrir had to keep reminding himself that his mate was no normal child. His mate was the boy had faced Voldemort and lived, his mate lived in a household where he was probably abused for years, with a family that had abandoned him as if it was nothing.

As Fenrir thought about his mate's life he felt anger rise up inside of him and quickly put an end to these thoughts. It would not do to scare Harry again when the boy was just beginning to trust his.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update.

"Harry there is something you need to know." Here Fenrir hesitated. _How do you tell a seven-year-old boy that he is a werewolf?_

He looked into Harry's trusting gaze and took a deep breath.

"Harry, when I bit you…no…. my bite…Harry, after I bit you, you became a werewolf."

Fenrir saw Remus shake his head from the corner of his eye and turned to scowl at him. How dare the traitor judge how he handled his own mate.

"What's a werewolf?" The small questioning voice made Fenrir turn to face his mate.

For a moment he was confused then he understood why Harry was asking this. _I have only told him that I was the wolf that bit him. I have not told him that I am a werewolf._

"A werewolf is a person that turns into a wolf. I am a werewolf, and everyone in my pack is a werewolf."

"But I can't turn into a wolf." Harry said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You couldn't turn into a wolf before I bit you. Now, however, you will be able to turn into a wolf." Fenrir was trying to explain everything to Harry as clearly as he could.

"How do I change?" The boy actually looked excited.

"You won't be able to change until the next full moon."

Fenrir was actually relieved that the boy was taking this change so well. He just hoped that Harry felt the same way when he experienced the pain caused by the first change.

"Will I only be able to change on the full moon?"

" No, three years after your first change you will be able to change into your wolf form whenever you want."

"What is going to happen to me?" Harry whispered the words. "My family has left me and now I'm a wolf. I'm an even bigger freak than before."

Fenrir was shocked to hear these words come form his mate's mouth. _How could he think that he was ever a freak?_

Remus had moved to attend beside the pallet after hearing Harry say these words. "Harry, You're not a freak. You were never a freak. What would make you think that?"

Fenrir glared at Remus, _he_ was supposed to be the one to comfort his mate.

"My relatives always told me I was a freak because I make things happen."

At these words Fenrir turned back to look at his mate, whose head was now turned away in shame. _That won't do. _Fenrir cupped Harry's chin and turned his head to face him.

"What kind of things?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "One time I made the dishes clean themselves. Things like that would always happen around me when I wanted them to." He looked down at the ground and began to pick at the animal pelt that was served as Fenrir's blanket. "They tried to beat the freak out of me but it didn't change anything."

Fenrir felt his teeth sharpen and his fingernails began to lengthen. He wished that he could use them on Harry's family. He heard Remus release an angry growl and knew that he also wished to make Harry's relatives pay.

"You are not a freak." Remus took a deep breath still trying to control his anger. "Harry, you are a wizard."

"There's no such thing as wizards."

Fenrir cut into the conversation. "Yes, there is and you are a wizard."

"How do you know?"

Harry was becoming aggravated that the two men were trying to lie to him. His relatives had always told him that there were no such things as magic, witches, and wizards.

_They would have also told you that there was no way that a man could become a wolf. _Harry tried to push the thought away but it refused to be ignored.

Remus answered his question. "I am a wizard and your parents were wizards."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked at Remus, trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or not. After seeing that the man's eyes were open and honest, he decided to trust him. Harry nodded his head in acceptance of what Remus had said and turned to look at Fenrir.

"Are you a wizard?"

"No."

"Did you know my parents?"

"No."

He turned to Remus. "Does this mean magic is real?"

"Yes."

"And my parents were a witch and wizard?"

"Yes."

"Will you teach me how to do magic and tell me about my parents?" Harry's cheeks became red as he asked his next question. " Can I live with you?"

"No!" This shout came from Fenrir. "You will live with the pack. You are part of the pack. You will always be with _me _and _I _will take care of you."

Harry stared at Fenrir with an expression filled with shock and confusion.

"Harry," Remus waited until Harry turned to look at him. "We are both part of the pack and we will both stay with the pack."

Fenrir glared at Remus he did not like that the traitor was the one to reassure his mate. Harry was supposed to want to stay with _him, _not Lupin.

After seeing his alphas angered expression he tried to think of a way to ease his displeasure.

"But Greyback will be the one to take care of you."

He let out a silent sigh of relief when his alpha seemed pleased by this comment.

Harry looked up at Fenrir; happy to see that he was no longer angry he directed his next question towards him.

"Why will you take care of me?"

"I always take care of my pack." Fenrir said by way of an answer.

"What is a pack?"

"A pack is a group is like a family except that it is made up of werewolves. I am the alpha of the pack, which means that I am the leader and I take care of everyone. I set the rules and I punish people who break them."

"Is Remus part of the pack?"

Fenrir began to ground his teeth together. "Yes."

"Is there anyone else in the pack?"

"Yes, and I think that it is time that you met everyone."

Fenrir stood up and bent to help Harry to his feet. After they were both standing Fenrir led Harry to the cave entrance so that he could meet his new family.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews! **

The adults stopped to watch as Harry, Fenrir, and Remus entered the clearing. All of them trying to get a better look at the boy who would become their alphas mate, the boy who had ruined their lives.

Harry was too busy watching the other children play tag to take notice of the curios and hostile looks being directed his way. But Fenrir noticed and let out a warning growl that caused the others to turn back to what they had been doing before they were distracted.

One female stood away from the others in the cover of the shadows that were cast by the trees. Her own hostile gaze was unnoticed by those around her. _That scrawny thing is trying to replace me?_ The thought caused a laugh to build up in her throat. _Fenrir will be back in my bed before the week is over. _She turned her attention away from the trio as they passed her. _It still has to pay for the humiliation I have suffered. _She thought as she watched two young girls point at her before giggling.

Fenrir bent over to pick Harry up, it was time for his mate to join the pack and to do that Fenrir would have to introduce the boy to every member of the pack. Just as he was about to begin he noticed that Luther was walking towards him. As he got closer Fenrir noticed the worried expression on his face.

"What's the problem?" Fenrir said the words as quietly as possible so that only the Beta could hear him.

"The wizards are getting closer to our pack." Luther said this just as quietly, not wanting the pack to panic.

Fenrir was not shocked to hear this news. The pack had been at the cave for three months, they were usually found within two months.

"How close?"

"Twelve miles. What are we going to do?"

Fenrir nodded his head and began to think about what to do. He sat Harry down on the ground and looked out at his pack.

"We will gather the few wizards we have and take them to place wards further out. The pack will begin to gather anything that can be carried and we will leave tonight. The wards should warn us if anyone gets to close and keep the wizards occupied long enough to give us a head start."

"Why are we waiting until tonight?"

Fenrir looked at Luther sharply.

"Are you questioning my orders?" The question came out in a low, deadly tone.

Luther rushed to make amends. "No, of course not!"

"We will leave at night because we can see in the dark and the wizards cannot, they have to use their wands which will only let them see so far. This will give us an advantage over them. Now go get the wizards in our pack and wait for me by the lake while I find something to do with Harry."

Fenrir turned to look down at Harry, who was watching the children play.

"Harry," He waited for the boy to turn and face him. "Lupin and I have to go away for awhile so you are going to be staying with someone else."

"Who?"

Fenrir looked around until his eyes landed on a woman who was watching the children play. He took Harry's hand and led him over to the woman.

Harry had to jog to keep up with Fenrir's long strides and as Fenrir noticed this he slowed down. When they stopped Harry looked up at woman who had black hair and kind, amber eyes. She was looking down at him with a kind smile and Harry shyly smiled back.

"Harry, this is Storm and she will watch you while I am gone." Fenrir turned to Storm. "Keep him safe."

_Or you will suffer_. It was a silent threat but she heard it as if it was spoken out loud. She nodded her head.

Fenrir looked at Harry one last time before walking over to Remus and explaining what was happening. Harry watched as the two men walked in the direction of the lake and only turned away when he could no longer see them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to face them while pulling back from the touch. He found himself facing a boy about his age. He was taller than Harry, who had to tilt his head back to look the boy in the eye.

"I'm Rain. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry."

"Do you want to play with us?" Rain asked, waving his hand to indicate the children playing tag.

"No." A woman's voice interrupted before Harry could answer.

Rain turned to Storm ."Please,mom."

"Why not?"

"He's been sick. Running around would not be good for him right now."

Harry looked down at his feet.

"Fine!" Rain pulled on Harry's arm and dragged him over to a deserted spot where he sat down.

Harry sat down beside him and they began to talk.

XXXXXXXXX

When Fenrir came back to the clearing two hours later he found his mate sitting next Rain, he was laughing and they were both talking excitedly. After deciding that Harry was okay he turned away to talk to Luther.

"Tell the other adults to begin to gather anything that they can carry." He looked at the sky, which was becoming dark. "We'll leave in an hour."

He walked over to Harry and was standing over the boy before Harry noticed he was there. When Harry did notice that Fenrir was there he jumped up to wrap his arms around him in a hug. Rain watched in astonishment as the alpha hugged Harry and listened as Harry talked excitedly.

"Fenrir, I have my first real friend!"

"You do?"

"Yep!"

Fenrir looked down at Rain. "Go find your mom. She'll be looking for you in a few minutes."

Rain jumped to his feet "Bye, Harry." He ran towards his mom's voice before Harry could answer.

Harry watched as adults began to gather their children and small objects.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving."

Before Harry could ask any questions Fenrir began to talk.

"Since you cannot change into your wolf form yet, you will ride on my back. You will have to lay down and wrap your arms and legs around my body very tightly or you could fall off."

Harry nodded his head.

"Where are we going?"

Fenrir had no real answer for this very important question and instead gave a vague but honest answer. "Somewhere else."

He watched as his pack scrambled to collect what they could and when there was no longer a ray of sun in the sky he watched as his pack became wolves. He changed and let Harry climb onto his back before he began to run. His only thought was for the safety of his mate and the safety of his pack. _Hopefully we will find shelter far away from here before the wizards find out we have left._


	10. Chapter 10

They ran for hours before coming across an old, uninhabited house miles away from the cave. It was in the middle of the woods, and looked as if it would fall over any minute. Fenrir weighed his options. He could push the pack to continue on their journey or they could rest here for the day. He looked up and noticed the first rays of sunlight filter through the treetops. He cocked his head to the side, listening for a sound that would give any indication that wizards were close by. All he heard was the sound of the forest and animals beginning their daily activities.

Fenrir turned to study his pack. They were all so tired; some were beginning to fall behind. He felt the weight of his mate pressed against his back. He could tell that Harry was not far from sleep; he was still trying to recover from the change. Fenrir was also worn out from the hours of running.

His decision made, Fenrir tilted to the side to slide Harry off of his back. He became a human and faced his pack.

"We will rest here for the day." He watched as they collapsed with relief. "We will begin to run again tonight."

He turned away as the rest of the pack changed back into their human forms. As he moved to open the door of the house its hinges groaned in protest of this long forgotten movement. He felt Harry move closer to his leg as the door opened to reveal a dark, empty room. He turned to look at his young mate.

"Go find Storm and stay with her." Fenrir did not want Harry to be with him if something dangerous was in the house.

He watched as Harry ran to find Storm before turning to enter the house with Luther. They searched the house for anything out of the ordinary but only found a family room inhabited by spiders and cockroaches, three empty bedrooms, rats living in the kitchen, and mold growing in the bathroom. After they had completed their search of the house they let the other pack members enter their temporary hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Rain stood together by the kitchen doorway looking at the place they would be staying in for the day.

"It's better than some of the places we have stayed at." Rain said after taking a good look around.

"You've stayed in worse places?"

"Yeah, ever since Lord Voldemort died we've had to run from the wizards and we are always finding places like this to rest while we're running"

"Why do you run?"

"We tried to fight the first time they came after us and many died so now we run. We still lose a lot of pack members but not as many as we did the first time." Rain took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the stale air. "My dad died trying to fight, mom says we can't lose anymore of the pack because we won't be able to survive."

Storm came to stand over the boys. "Boys, eat this before you go to sleep."

She handed them each a piece of jerky before going to give some to the other children. They both finished the food within minutes and were almost asleep when Storm came back over to pick Rain up. The movement caused them both to wake up and look around.

The floor of the house was covered in pallets and some children were already asleep in the corner of the living room. Harry watched Storm carry Rain over to the corner before moving to follow her.

Before he could reach the pile of sleeping children Harry was lifted off of the ground and carried over to a pallet in the middle of the room. He looked up into Fenrir's face.

"You'll be sleeping with me from now on, pup."

Harry nodded his head as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up at Fenrir as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he opened his mouth to ask a question a bottle was forced to his lips.

"Drink it."

Harry did as Fenrir ordered and grimaced at the odd taste.

"What was that?"

"Nourishment potion. From now on ask what it is _before _drinking somthing that someone else has given you." Fenrir thought of the potions that the wizards would give Harry if he was ever caught, "It could be dangerous."

"Not if you give it to me." Harry said with complete confidence.

Fenrir shook his head."Come on, it's night time and we're leaving."

They walked out of the house to where the pack stood in their wolf forms. Fenrir changed into his wolf form and waited for Harry to climb onto his back before running into the woods with the pack following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Four Years Later**

Harry shaded his eyes as he looked up at the clear blue sky. His thoughts still on that night that they had run from their shelter and just barely escaping the wizards that had come down upon the house like a pack of vultures. They had run for three days before finding their new hideout. It was there that Harry had been accepted into the pack when he had changed into his wolf form.

The women had thought he was adorable and the men had appreciated the fact that his small, compact body had made him fast and easy to hide. He, on the other hand, had been disappointed. He had been the smallest wolf in the whole pack, his fur had been fluffy instead of sleek like the others, and so much weaker than Fenrir who had taken the time to show his dominance over Harry by first slashing him across the back, then waiting for Harry to fall into the submissive position. Harry had of course quickly listened to his inner wolf and fallen on his back to bare the thin skin of his belly and neck.

Harry fingered the scar that marred the skin that covered his shoulder blade. It was just one of the many wounds that Harry had received in his life time. He had learned to listen to his inner wolf on many subjects. It told him when danger was near, and how to survive in the pack. It was the only reason he had not been upset that Fenrir had hurt him, it had helped him understand that it was just a way for the alpha to mark Harry as his and to show the others that he was the dominant.

He was no longer disappointed in his wolf form. He had become healthier, and stronger since joining the pack. He was not as large as the others in the pack but he was faster than everyone, except for Fenrir, and could beat most of them in a fight for dominance. His fur had become more tame and he had noticed that it was not completely black as he had thought. He had walked by a mirror that one of the women had left lying out and as he had studied his reflection he had noticed that at the tip of his left ear and at the tip if his tail he had silver fur. He had studied it closer and found that it was the exact same color as Fenrir's fur. This thought had made his inner wolf extremely happy for some odd reason.

Harry looked back at the cottage that had become the pack's temporary hideout and shook his head. The pack had lost more people in the last two attacks and nobody was taking it well. It seemed that over the last two years the wizards had gotten much better at tracking them. Before then it had taken two to five months for them to find the pack but now they had to move every month to keep from being caught by surprise.

"Harry." A nudge to his shoulder followed the whisper and Harry turned to look at Rain.

"What?"

"Bella." He nodded his head and Harry followed his gaze to the woman standing under an oak tree a few feet away.

"Come on, Fenrir told you to stay away from her."

Rain stood up and waited until Harry was on his own feet before they ran toward the cottage. Fenrir had told Harry to stay away from Bella three years ago. She had tried to smother him with a sweater. Luckily, Fenrir had come looking for him and when he saw what Bella was doing he had attacked her. He would have killed her if he had not been so worried about Harry, but in the end she had crawled away as Fenrir tried to revive Harry. She had lost two fingers and had gained three scars across the side of her face.

Fenrir turned around at the sound of someone running toward him and found his arms full of Harry. When he noticed that his mate was shaking he looked in the direction that they had run from and saw Bella walking away from the pack.

_I should have killed her. I should kill her now._ he shook the thought away. He could not kill her after the pack had lost so many of its members already. He could not kill a woman who was still healthy enough to produce offspring. This thought and the thought that if he killed Bella it would cause Harry to fear him were the only things that had kept him from killing the woman.

Bella watched as Fenrir embraced the boy and began to stroke his hair. After trying for the first two years to entice Fenrir back into her bed she had decided that the boy was the key. If the boy died Fenrir would be hers again and with Fenrir came all the power that she had lost. She had then tried to kill the boy only to suffer more injuries than she had received before.

Bella looked down at her right hand which no longer had a pointer or middle finger. Her left hand moved to stroke the scars that ran from her chin to her temple. _They must pay._

Harry would die and Fenrir would suffer from the pain of his loss. She smirked at the thought. _Then I'll comfort him._

She hoped the others had gotten her note if they had then the whole pack would be in for a surprise very soon. The boy would soon be gone and she would have her power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An owl circled around the house three times before flying back to Hogwarts. It landed in the Headmasters office and waited for the old man to turn and take the letter from its leg.

"What have we here?" Albus asked out loud as he took the letter from the owl's leg.

It was addressed to Harry Potter. He looked at the owl with shock. _I think its time to visit the Dursleys._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another man stood outside a cave that had been deserted only a few days before, reading another letter about the same boy. This message gave a description of what the boy looked like as a wolf and the man worked to contain his shock. They actually expected him to wait until the next full moon to attack the pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore walked into his office and sank down into his chair. They had lost the boy three years ago. There had been no personal items left by the boy that could be used for a tracking spell. He had to keep this hidden from the rest of the wizarding world or lose all of his power.

He began to think of something to tell the others. A good excuse for why the-boy-who-lived was not at Hogwarts. He would do anything to keep his power over the wizarding world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus walked up to Fenrir. "It's ready."

Harry, who was sitting beside Fenrir's leg, looked up at the sound of Remus' voice.

"What's ready?"

Fenrir looked down into his mates big amber/green eyes. He felt a tinge of regret at the thought of the bright green that was slowly fading from those eyes before he brushed it aside.

"Your new, portable school."

"School?"

Remus jumped to answer this question."Wizarding school. I went to get all the books and equipment, including a wand, that you would need. Every wizard in the pack will teach you a subject."

"I thought wands had to be picked by the wizard that will use it."

"That's why I brought three that I thought will work the best for you. If none of those work then I will get others for you to try."

Here Fenrir interrupted while directing a scowl at Remus.

"You will not get to used to using a wand since Nicholas," He pointed at a gray haired man standing in the doorway of the cottage surrounded by the other wizards of the pack. "will be teaching you how to do wandless magic."

"How is it portable?"

"I bought a trunk that will hold all of the school supplies and shrink when it is closed. It will make it easier to carry whenever we have to leave."

Harry nodded his head at this answer then looked at the two adults with excitement shining in his eyes.

"When do we start?"

Remus looked at Fenrir for this answer.

"Today."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I got a new computer and was having trouble posting stories on Fanfiction. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and on with the story.

Harry walked into the cottage behind Remus and stood still, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the change in light. In the middle of the room was an open trunk. The older wizards rushed to the trunk and began to pull books and other more unusual objects out.

Harry watched as their faces, which were usually very somber, light with joy. He looked at Remus who stood patiently behind the rest and noticed that there was a glimmer of excitement in his eye. When they all stood before Harry, Remus began to speak.

"Since there are only four wizards in the pack some of us will have to teach you two subjects. I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and the History of the wizarding world, Nicholas will teach you Charms and how to do wandless magic, Zareth will teach you Potions and Herbology, and Jonas will teach you transfigurations." Remus took a breath. "Do you have any questions?"

Harry was almost dancing by the end of the speech and quickly shook his head when Remus asked the question. He had heard Remus talk about these subjects so many times these last few years that he could not wait to start.

"Okay, we'll begin by picking out your wand." As he said this Remus held out one of the wands that he had been holding in his hand.

When the wand was in Harry's hand he looked at it for a minute with a blank expression. "What do I do?"

Nicholas took a step forward and cleared his throat before instructing Harry in the proper ways of choosing a wand. As Harry moved to do as the man instructed the glass in the windows shook before shattering. Nicholas shook his head.

"That's not your wand." He said before taking the wand out of Harry's hand and replacing it with another.

This time when Harry went to do as instructed the windows were repaired. He looked over at Nicholas to see the man nodding.

"_That_ is your wand."

"Now what do I do?" Harry was getting more excited by the minute. _I have my very own wand. _ He thought as he looked at the object in his hand.

"Now we begin classes." Remus said.

Harry looked up at Remus before asking, "What do we start with?"

"First you will have DADA, then you will have Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, then you will have your class on wandless magic, History, and finally you will finish your day with Herbology."

The other adults left the room as Harry settled down for his first class with Remus. As the day continued each adult was replaced by another and Harry eagerly worked to complete any assignment that was given to him.

_Lilly would be very proud of how easily Harry is picking up on these subjects. _As Remus watch Harry work in Herbology. He turned when he sensed someone approaching him.

"From now on after every class you will give Harry thirty minutes to play in the sun with the rest of the kids." Fenrir said. "There is no reason for him to work seven hours without a break."

"He has classes for seven hours because he needs an hour for each cl..."

"I don't care how many hours needs to go into each class. I just said that he needs time in between classes to rest!"

Remus looked at the alpha's hard face before nodding his head. "From now on he will get breaks in-between each class."

"Good."

Fenrir strolled into the cottage and picked Harry up. "It's time to eat dinner."

He walked over to the spot where the rest of the pack was sitting and put Harry down. As Fenrir sat down beside Harry everyone watched and waited for him to give the signal that they could eat. When he waved his hand and began to eat the meat sitting in front of him on a small wooden plate the others followed his example.

Much later Harry walked with Fenrir to the cottage talking about all of his classes excitedly. He barely breathed the whole time and only paused to make sure that Fenrir was actually listening. By the time they actually made it inside the cottage Harry was finished with his story and taking deep breaths to catch his breath.

Fenrir looked at him for a moment. "It sounds like you had fun today."

Harry nodded his head.

"Well, you'll have more classes tomorrow, tonight it is time for bed." With that said Fenrir took off his pants, showing that he wore nothing underneath, and lay down on the pallet in the middle of the room.

Harry, who was used to seeing others naked but still to shy to run around naked himself, left his pants on and laid down next to Fenrir before slowly drifting off to sleep. Fenrir pulled the small boy closer and drifted to sleep listening to his mates deep, even breathing.

_He watched as his mate kissed his naval before moving lower and watched his mate's tongue slip out to lick the tip of his erection. He pressed his hand down on his mate's head, threading his fingers through the black hair, urging the boy to take him into his mouth. _

_Harry laughed sending a puff of air across his erection and Fenrir let out a deep growl. The boy looked up at him with his laughing amber/green eyes before slipping his tongue out to lick the tip of his erection again. When Fenrir let out another growl Harry took the tip of him into his mouth and lightly sucked._

_Fenrir arched his hips causing his erection to go deeper into his mate's mouth. Fenrir threw his head back as Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Fenrir's erection before sliding his mouth down the rest of the way. Fenrir let out a groan as Harry's hand moved to cup his sac. His hand squeezed lightly and Fenrir began to rock his hips as he held the boy's head in place. _

_He looked down his body and watched as his mate's pink, swollen mouth moved on his erection. When he felt himself approaching his release he pulled Harry way with a soft 'pop' and moved to lay on top of the boy. He wet fingers with his own saliva before moving them down to stretch his mate's body. _

_Soon, he would enter his mate's body for the first time. He rubbed his erection against Harry's thigh, trying to get as much friction as possible. His fingers entered the boy and he began to move them. When the channel became looser he slipped a third finger in. Harry's hips began to rock into his and he could no longer wait. He removed his fingers and moved his hips to enter his mates body. _

Fenrir slowly came awake and looked around with a sigh of disappointment. It had only been a dream. He still had to wait five more years before he could claim his mate. He took a deep breath of air that also carried the scent of his mate.

He looked down at Harry's sleeping face that lay next to his shoulder. _Its a good thing that he is a heavy sleeper. _He thought before reaching down to take his erection in his own hand.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So sorry that it has taken so long to write this, but I was _really _busy, then I forgot what I was going to write. I'll try not to take so long next time! Thanks for the reviews!!

Harry stretched, his body moving against the harder plains of the body next to his. When a low growl caused the chest beneath his head to rumble he opened his eyes to look at Fenrir. His eyes seemed to have a predatory look in them but that was normal for the day of the full moon.

He smiled. "Good mornin'"

Fenrir stared at him a few more minutes before returning the greeting. "Mornin' pup. Would you like to go hunting with me, today?"

Harry perked up after hearing the question, his amber green eyes glowing. "Really? Can I really go? What about class?"

"Of course you can go and you do not need to be stuck in a room on the day of the full moon."

Harry jumped up and ran to get ready as Fenrir followed at a smaller pace, stopping to check with the guards and gathering hunters. The feeling of restlessness that only came with the full moon was beginning to fill their bodies, children were running out to play, men and women rushed to find their own activities to participate in. Harry pushed past a group of women, who were gathering clothes to wash, in his hurry to make it outside. Just as he reached his destination his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back inside.

"Where do you think your going?" Remus asked as he led Harry to their classroom.

"Outside."

"No, it's time for class." Remus let go of Harry's arm and began to pace.

"Fenrir said I could go hunting." Harry whined as he took his seat at the table that had been moved into the room.

"Hunting."Remus scoffed. " You can't go hunting. You're not old enough and you have school. We have to study today since we will be to tired tomorrow."

"I'm not to young!" Harry cried, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You're still a cub! Most werewolves don't go hunting until they are sixteen! So, you are too young to go hunting!"

Harry balled his hands into fists as his eyes began to burn with anger. An angry growl from behind him caused Harry and Remus to turn in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir had been gathering the hunters when he had heard the shouting coming from the classroom, Harry's sad tone drawing him to the room.

"... you are too young to go hunting!" Remus shouted.

Fenrir glared at Remus' tone and glanced at Harry, he saw the flash of uncertaintiy that Remus' words had caused before it was quickly masked by the growing anger.

Fenrir growled, _He has no right to say such a thing. _I _decide what is best for my mate._

Both heads turn at the sound. one set of amber-green eyes lighting up with joy, the set of amber eyes shifting away with worry.

"Are you saying my decision was wrong, Remus." Fenrir growled. "Are you saying _I _was wrong."

"No, I ju... just thought that Harry should have class today... instead of hunting." Remus stuttered.

"Harry will not be stuck in some cramped room the day before the full moon. You can't even stand still long enough to teach him." Fenrir said as he watched Remus fidget. "From now on don't think until I tell you to, otherwise you usually end up pissing me off. "

With that last heated comment Fenrir stalked out of the cottage with Harry jogging to keep up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was it, the day to make his final decision. _Do I strike tonight or not? _Attacking werewolves the night of the full moon was like signing a death warrant. But, his informant had told him to do it tonight or they would tell the alpha he was nearby, then he was as good as dead.Then again if he attacked a whole pack on the night of the full moon he would either be killed or infected. If he was infected his master would surely hunt him down and kill him.

The thought of his master was enough to make his skin crawl in fear. He pictured what had happened to the last person who had failed their mission, his sister.

_She had been found guilty the moment she had been found in the woods, her blood almost drained completely and the vampire she was sent to hunt still free. Master had always said that to let any dark creature escape was the same as joining the dark ranks. No one spoke in her defence, they had learned that to do so was the same as joining the dark side. She had been given blood replenishing potion and had been tortured for hours. When it had ended and her last screams had finished echoing through the torture room all that had been left of her were a few strands of bloody hair, her bottom jaw, and a fingertip._

_I will attack tonight and hope that the werewolves kill me before Master finds me. _He already knew that he had no chance of surviving this hunt.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person for making others wait this long for an update, but my life has become very hectic. I will try to update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope you all enjoy this update just as much as you have the others!! This is for you, Jessica, happy b-day! Love ya bunches!!**

They stopped at the edge of the woods, where a group of five men stood waiting for them. They were fidgeting with the buttons on their pants, waiting for the alpha to give them orders to undress. Harry noticed that Nicholas and Jonas were going on the hunt and moved to greet them only to be stopped when a calloused hand wrapped around his neck. He looked up at Fenrir with a bewildered expression.

"Don't leave my side today, pup." Fenrir growled.

Harry nodded before moving back to stand beside him. Fenrir gave a nod to others, who began to undress, and pulled Harry behind a tree.

"You'll undress here." He said before moving to remove his own pants.

Harry began to quickly shed his own clothing before slowly morphing into his wolf form. Harry looked over to where Fenrir had been standing only to find him sitting in his wolf form, the superior look upon his face making Harry want to stick his tongue out at him. Fenrir stood and waited for Harry to move to his side before jogging past the others, who began to run a few paces behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They returned to their pack carrying three deer and two rabbits. Fenrir walked beside Harry, who carried a deer that he had caught himself, glancing every so often at the young boy's naked chest. Harry handed his bounty over to one of the women before moving to join Rain and the other children in a game of tag, only to roughly yanked back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fenrir growled.

Harry looked over at the other children longingly. "To play with the others?"

"No." The word was final.

"Why not?" Harry resisted the urge to pout.

The growling grew louder. Nobody questioned the alpha, but this was his mate.

"It's almost time for the moon to come out, time for us to eat and change."

Harry looked to the sky to find that the sun was setting, he glanced over towards to the fire to find that the women were already done fixing the deer. He nodded his head and followed the alpha to the long table that a few of the men had made the first few days they had been living in the cottage. It was roughly made, but there was enough room for their small pack to sit and eat.

The others, after seeing the alpha move to sit at the table, moved to join them. Raw and rare meat was placed upon the table, along with a few vegetables that had been found growing in the woods. Women placed the food on the table and a plate full of food was placed before Fenrir and Harry. The pack waited for Fenrir to take his first bite of the raw deer meat before digging into the food themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella watched as Harry ate his food, Greyback pushed vegetables towards him every now and then. Her envy grew, she wanted to be taken care of Greyback, _I deserve him._

She hid a smirk by taking a large bite of rare meat, _the boy will be gone soon_, she looked towards the darkening sky, _very soon. _She repressed the chuckle that was building in her chest and looked towards the woods, waiting for the first sign that the burden would soon meet his demise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenrir stood as the moon made its way to the sky, his body demanding movement. Others in the pack were already taking off their meager amount of clothing, eager for the transformation to begin. He watched as Remus approached Harry and moved to intercept the man before he could get close to his mate. Remus took a small step back and bowed his head.

"I thought that it would be wise to give this to Harry before the transformation." He held up a long piece of leather that looped through two handles of a small trunk and formed a necklace.

"You would give a gift to_ my _mate?"

Remus took several steps back at Greyback's deadly tone. "No! This is just the trunk of his school supplies. I thought it would be a good idea for him to wear it as a necklace in case we ever have to leave during the full moon."

Fenrir held out his hand. "Give it to me, I'll give it to him."

Remus handed over the trunk and moved a safe distance away, he should have remembered that it was never a good idea to try to get close to the alpha's mate this close to the full moon. Fenrir moved to stand in front Harry, who had been to far away to hear the words exchanged between the two men.

"I need to put this on you." Fenrir dangled the trunk before Harry's face.

Harry gave him a questioning look before nodding his head and standing still long enough for the leather necklace to be slipped over his head. Their bodies were beginning to itch, their fur just under the surface, they quickly removed their clothes just in time for the transformation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first years stood in Hogwarts listening to the sorting hat's song, waiting anxiously to be sorted. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger searched for a boy that would fit the Headmaster's description of the boy-who-lived, without success. As the sorting took place and Harry Potter's name was skipped over whispers filled the hall.

Everybody knew that this was the year that Harry Potter should be attending Hogwarts, it was all the Daily Prophet and adults could talk about. The question on everyone's mind was '_Where was their savior?'. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran a tails length behind Fenrir, he did not expect to win the race but he knew that he would come in second. He enjoyed the feel of the air brushing through his fur as he ran and the sounds of the creatures in the woods surrounding them, he imagined that they were cheering for him. Rain was just a few paces behind trying to catch up, he looked over his shoulder with a smug expression before speeding up and circling the tree that was the finish line of their race. He came in second, of course, Luther had somehow managed to pass Rain at the last second and come in third.

_There is nothing better than the freedom a werewolf. _Harry thought, conveniently forgetting the danger and fear that they faced everyday. Fenrir moved beside him, close enough for their sides to rub against one another. The feel of the older wolf's body caused Harry's wolf to let out a sound of contentment, much to his shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore stood as the sorting finished and forced a twinkle into his eyes.

"You may have noticed that Harry Potter was not sorted. That is because he has been sent to a special school that will challenge his magical abilities, away from the public eye."

He continued on with his speech, and warnings, as Severus Snape pondered Dumbledore's words on the whereabouts of Potter. _Hogwarts has some of the best teachers; why would he send the brat somewhere else? Usually he would try to keep the boy close, he was easier to control if he is nearby._ As the food appeared on the tables he glanced at Quirrell, this was something that they could not afford to overlook, something was not right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood at the border of the packs territory, after considering his options one last time he crossed the invisible line. The wards immediately let the wizards know that someone had entered their territory and their haunting howls of warning broke through the nights silence. He heard the paws pounding against the ground as the wolves ran; towards or away from him, he could not tell. His heart race increased and he moved as if to run away, but the image of his masters angry eyes kept him rooted to his spot.

He saw a small black and silver wolf running just a few feet in front of him, it was just as his informant had described it to look. This was the one he had to kill, it was part of the deal; the directions for the murder of this evil creature. He raised his wand; the small creature turned its head towards the movement, and let out a growl. Before he could open his mouth to say a spell a large silver wolf burst through the trees at his side and bit into his arm.

A scream burst from his throat as his knees buckled from the pain. The wolf jerked his arm, while clamping down his jaw;his shoulder was yanked out of the socket and the sound of breaking bones reached his ears. He fell onto his back and the beast's claws tore into the skin that covered his face, neck, and chest. He passed out, hoping the creature would be merciful enough to kill him before his master found him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenrir trembled with fury as he pulled away from the wizards limp, bloody form. _He had tried to kill my mate! _They had ran ahead of the others who had been with them, trying to get to the cottage, the meeting place during an emergency. He had only been a few steps ahead of Harry and had turned at the sound of Harry's growl to find the wizard pointing his wand at Harry.

He felt satisfaction as he looked over his handy work, the man would live and he would suffer. He heard as the others, who had been following behind them, approached. As he turned to his mate he imagined how he looked with blood covering his muzzle, and paws, maybe even bits of skin.

He expected Harry to back away from him and tremble in fear, instead Harry moved in front of Fenrir and licked his face in thanks. They stared at each other for a moment before Fenrir turned to the waiting pack. It was time to find the others and leave, it was no longer safe at their cottage.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I really do enjoy knowing what readers think about the story. I would love to answer all of your questions, but that would give away the story. So, what I can tell you is Harry and Fenrir will grow closer, Bella will be taken care of... some day. I probably will end up skipping time again, otherwise the story will go on forever, but I am trying not to do that too often. Now, on with the story!!**

Snape left Dumbledore's office and made his way to Quirrell's room.

"W...What. D...Do you w...want?" Quirrell stuttered.

Snape sneered. "I did not come to talk to a stuttering simpleton. Turn around."

Quirrell turned and began to unwind his turban. He had been an easy target; weak and only loyal for his own gain. He was dispensable. The turban fell to reveal Voldemort and Snape moved closer, saddened by what his mate had become.

"Severus, what news do you have."

He was not hurt by the unemotional greeting, they were both private men and with Quirrell there they no longer had the privacy needed for them to be themselves.

"Nothing, the old man won't talk." Snape said briskly. " I don't think that he would allow Potter to go anywhere other than Hogwarts."

"Of course he wouldn't. He would keep the boy as close as possible, all the better to control him. The old man probably doesn't even know where the boy is."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Continue as you always do; scare the children, keep watch for any information, and report back to me as quickly as possible. We must find the boy before the old man does or the whole world will be lost." Voldemort looked at Snape closely. "Come drink before you leave, the shadows under eyes are darker than they should be."

"I'll wait until you have you're own body." He gave Quirrell a disgusted glance. "I still have some of your blood that I stored away years ago when there would be months between our meetings because of the old man's need to keep a constant eye on me. That blood is uninfected, whereas the blood in that body holds only a hint of its natural flavor. Besides," He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. "taking blood is too intimate to share with that simpleton."

Voldemort gave a brisk nod of agreement after hearing Snape's last comment and silently watched as his mate left Quirrell's room. _I need to get my own body back._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir entered a small clearing and stopped running, he looked towards the rising sun he decided that they would rest here for a few hours. He changed into his human form and stretched just as Harry reached his side. As the rest of the pack reached the small clearing their alpha had found they let out huffs of exhaustion, changed into their human forms, and sank to the ground. Others stood guard as their pack mates drifted off to watched them all with guarded eyes, his thoughts on the the small body that was curled against his side. _Someone in my pack tried to have my mate killed. _His eyes became fixed on the woman who had caused only trouble since Harry had joined the pack. _It had to have been you._

"You can't do anything about it."

He turned to growl at Remus. "We were so careful, there was no way for that man to find us without the help of someone within the pack." He went back to glaring at the sleeping woman. "I know it was her, you know it was her, and one day soon the whole fucking pack will know what she did."

"Yes, one day. But, not anytime soon." Remus also glared at the woman who had tried to harm his cub. "She is able to bear children. We have already lost so many since the beginning of the war, other packs will not let you get away with killing a woman that can bear children."

Fenrir hated the man's logic, but had to agree. It was no longer like the times before the war, a time when any person, male or female, could be killed for the slightest infraction towards ones mate. Now, all submissives that could bear children had to be protected. He would need evidence to prove that the woman was a threat to his mate before he could kill her. It made him sick to think that he could be punished for anything at all, even worse was being punished for protecting his mate.

"Take the other wizards and place wards around the area." His terse command signaled the end of the conversation.

Fenrir watched as Remus walked away before protectively curling his body around his mate's. He drifted off to sleep to the wondrous sound of Harry's even breathing and the feel of his mate's bare skin against his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man woke and resisted the urge to cry out from the tremendous pain he felt. He stared into the blackness over head, _there are no stars. _He tried to turn his head and only succeeded in irritating the wounds on his neck. He began to listen to the surrounding sounds; dripping water, rats scattering across stone, and the light sound of breathing.

"Oh, my boy, How you disappoint me."

The softly spoken words caused the man to shake in fear. _Of course Master found me, this exactly what the mutt had wanted to happen._

"Do you have nothing to say?" The words were like a whip beating him into submission.

"I'm sorry Master." The words, barely a whisper, tore at the man's damaged throat.

"You let the dark beasts escape." The anger conveyed in Master's tone caused the man to flinch in fear and hiss in pain as the slight movement aggravated his wounds. "Worse, you joined them. You allowed them to infect you. You betrayed me!"

The man released a low whimper and tried to scoot away as Master moved to tower over him.

"Oh, no worries, my pet. You shall redeem yourself."

Before the man could move he was put under crucio. His screams filled the dungeon as his body writhed in pain, and blood began to flow from wounds opened by the movement. Master left the room, his laughter following him as he closed the door. The man was left alone in the suffocating darkness to bleed to death in the most gruesome fashion.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. You'll find out who Master is in later chapters and the man will never have a name. Sorry, but he was not meant to be an important character just a way to introduce Master to the plot and show the dangers, enemies, Harry (and the pack) must face; if you want you can call him Bob, Bobby Boy, or Ohbejezzus. I'll probably be able to update the story faster from now on as my classes are going to be easier this semester. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and ****_I _would enjoy more reviews!**

They entered the gloomy, candle lit dungeon through a secret passage so as not to be seen; it would not do for them to lead the dark side to Master. The candle light reflected off of their golden robes in a blinding manner that caused them to squint and look away from one another, but no one dared to voice a complaint. Master watched them closely from the raised platform in the middle of the room, his white robes offered a bit of relief for their eyes. Some, only the most devoted, watched him with awe and devotion shinning in their eyes; others glanced away in apprehension.

"My friends, it seems the light side has taken another blow." He let out a deep sigh and the most devoted moved closer. "It seems another chose to turn to the dark side, betraying us all. No matter, the problem was quickly rectified. However, in light of this latest betrayal I have come to the conclusion that, for the safety of the light side, I must know your whereabouts at all times. Obviously this growing fascination with the dark arts and creatures must be taken care of immediately. To solve this problem I am requesting that all of my most devoted foll... friends allow me to place a small mark on the skin covering your heart."

There was a small murmur of protest at these words that quickly quieted when he glared at them all above his spectacles. "This mark will warn me if any of you have turned to the dark arts or embraced the damned life of the dark creatures, it will also allow me to learn of whereabouts and call upon you at all times. Now my devoted fo... friends, please step forward to receive the mark that all light wizards would be proud to have, but only you will have the privilege to receive."

A few stepped forward without question and waited for a small golden griffin to be embed into their skin with a movement of Master's wand. Most stood aside, trying to ignore how closely the idea resembled Voldemort's dark mark. When the line reached its end and no one else moved toward him Master released a heavy sigh.

"I did not wish to do this, but," He nodded towards one of his most devoted foll... friends. "My dear, would you be kind enough to get it. Obviously the others do not realize the dangers of the dark side."

The woman left the chamber only to return a few seconds later with a dead body floating behind her. She moved her wand and the body fell to the floor with a disgusting thud that caused most in the room to wince. The body was a disgusting mass of torn skin and visible bone. Some turned away, but a few, like the woman standing over the body, smirked. The more disloyal wizards looked upon the woman's usually motherly face with concealed disgust.

"Do you see the work of monsters?" Master shouted fervently. "He left us to embrace the life of those dark monsters, he turned his back on me, on you, on the whole light side! He did as so many before him has done, but no more! Now, we shall become united against the dark!" He took a calming breath. "Now, join us in this pursuit against evil! Come and take the mark of honor."

The hesitant wizards looked around and noticed that the wizard's who had already received the mark had surrounded them. Their choices had diminished quickly during Master's speech, there were only two options left: take the mark or die. They moved forward as one and waited for the mark to be seared into their skin in a punishing manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenrir moved towards Luther, careful not to step on his sleeping pack mates.

"We need to start moving soon, we are still to close to the cottage."

Luther stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you be talking to Lupin about this. That is what you've been doing lately, isn't it?"

Luther found himself pinned against a tree by his alpha. "First, don't roll your eyes at me; you are my beta and I can still kick your ass. Second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You consult with Lupin about everything now! Are you trying to find a new beta? Do you really think that _Lupin _is the right choice for any leadership role?"

Fenrir releases Luther and shook his head. "When did you become so emotional? This makes me think that I should question your strength, since your obviously doubting it yourself. To make matters worse you think that _Lupin _could replace you as beta. The man has lost most of his strength because of his previous use of wolfsbane potion and he will never have the full strength of a werewolf because of it. Also, he is barely accepted as part of the pack, he would constantly be challenged if he had a position of power. If he can take your position then you might as well leave the pack."

Luther looked away in shame. "Of course your right, it was a moment of self doubt. Everyone has one of those moments, right?" He looked at Fenrir as he laughed softly. The alpha watched him with confusion and Luther could practically hear the words _"What is self-doubt?". _"Or not."

"Anyway, we need to get the pack moving soon."

"Yes, of course. Where are we going to go?"

"Fifty miles, northwest. Tell the guards and start waking the rest of the pack." Fenrir began walking back towards his sleeping mate.

To him it was a sight to behold; his small mate, curled up on his side, wearing only the small necklace he had placed around the boy's neck. The only thing that marred the picture were the thin scars across his back, a reminder of the times that Fenrir had not been around to protect him from those awful muggles. Fenrir ran his hand down his mate's side before ruffling his hair.

"Harry, wake up. We're leaving." The words were whispered against Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes blinked open and he moved to stretch. Fenrir looked around to see that some of the guards were also watching the slow movement of the lithe body and he moved to block their view. He gave a low growl and they immediately turned away to complete their orders and he smiled in satisfaction.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay it took a little longer to update the story, sorry but I ran into a few unexpected complications. Anyway thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy to know that people are enjoying my story! Would anybody be upset if I skipped a few years in an upcoming chapter? I keep on forgetting to add this so.... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters (sadly), places, or anything else that you may have read about in the Harry Potter books; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, I just play with them for my own amusement. (ooh...Naughty!!!)**

**Now on with the story!**

Fenrir had only meant to stop so that the pack could rest, he had sent Luther ahead with a group of hunters to make sure that the pack would be able to continue their trip safely. Luther returned ahead of the others with the news that the land Fenrir had thought to make the pack's new home was desolate. A battle between the wizards had destroyed it just fifteen miles away; the land became barren, animals scarce and there was no way of safely traveling across the area without some type of magical backlash, there was also a chance that the land stayed in that condition for another twenty miles or more. Fenrir watched his weary pack, noticing how exhausted and pitiful the few children looked huddled next to their mothers.

"We can't continue to run like this, we need to find safety."

Luther was wise enough to not voice his thought that they had been safe and their number larger under Voldemort's protection.

Fenrir let out a deep breath. "Send Triar to look for food and water, we'll stay here for as long as possible."

Luther nodded and turned to find Triar before looking back at Fenrir uncertainly. "But.... there is no shelter here."

"I'll take care of that! Just do what I told you!" Fenrir hissed sharply.

Fenrir frowned as he watched Luther flee in the opposite direction. _Asshole needs to stop questioning me or I'll have another body to get rid of._

He scanned the pack before heading towards Remus. _Its time for him to make his magic useful. _He thought with disdain, conveniently forgetting the many times Remus had helped the pack with magic.

"Remus, you need to make an undetectable shelter for the pack." He said without preamble.

Remus looked up from his resting spot with a start. "I'm not sure I can. All magic is traceable, even spells used to make _something _untraceable are traceable."

"But the object isn't." Fenrir stated after a moments silence.

"Well, no," Remus hesitantly said. ",but if the wand that cast the spell is found, it can be used to track the caster, who can be followed to the untraceable object, and then counter spells can be used to uncover the object."

"That's a big 'if'. Do you plan on losing your wand anytime soon?"

"No, of course not." Offended at the very thought of his not being able to care for his wand. "Even if there was a spell to make a shelter more safe for the pack, I would still need to _make _the shelter. The only thing we have that is large enough to work with are the trees and the ground, to do any magic with nature you need a highly qualified herbologist and someone highly qualified in transfigurations that would agree to help."

"Oh, sweet Luna, there are plenty of wizards in the pack and someone is teaching Harry these subjects, work together, do whatever the hell has to be done, I don't care as long as it keeps my pack safe and in one location. I want it done before tonight." He stormed off, angered that he needed help from someone who seemed so reluctant.

Remus sighed wearily as he stood, _There should be something of use in one of the spell books in Harry's trunk_._ Which one? _ _Shelter.. Safety.. Undetectable magic. _He frowned as he thought. _It sounds familiar. Oh! Survival. _As the books title rang throughout Remus' mind, he rushed to find Harry; if he was thinking of the correct spells it would take the rest of the day to complete them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was stretched out on the grass, talking quietly with Rain and Storm. When Remus rushed to his side.

"Take the trunk off quickly, I need it." Remus rushed.

Harry reached to remove the trunk and place it on the ground as Remus reached for his wand. He watched as the trunk expanded with a silent spell cast by Remus, and as Remus tossed the lid of the trunk open and began to throw objects out after a cursory glance.

"Remus," Harry began hesitantly. "What, exactly, are you looking for?"

"A book." Remus distractedly answered as he glanced at the book he held in his hand before tossing it into the growing pile of discards.

"Right." Harry cast an incredulous eye to the pile of discarded books that was rapidly growing.

Remus gave a triumphant cry as he pulled a large black book from the bottom of the trunk. Remus flipped the book open to scan the index and released a sigh when he found the spells he had been searching for. Harry watched as Remus slammed the book closed and ran away without another word, before turning to find that Rain and Storm looked just as confused as he felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was relieved to find the three men he needed in one group.

"Jonas, Zareth, Nicholas. I need your help." He said before walking away. The three men looked at one another before following.

"With what?" The men asked almost simultaneously.

"Creating a shelter. We must hurry, it needs to be done tonight."

He stopped before two huge trees, opened the book, and turned to face the others.

"I think I found a way to make our pack almost completely undetectable inside a shelter."

Zareth was the first to comment. "Thats great, but why didn't you think of this before."

_No one ever mentioned anything to make me think of it. Even if I had thought of it you all were either not here or powerful enough to complete the spell. _"It doesn't matter, we need to go over the spell a few times or we will most likely do it wrong."

"What happens if we cast the spell wrong?" Nicholas asked cautiously.

"Either the spell will send out our direct location to every wizard living and draw the most powerful ones to us; or any living creature in the vincity merges with trees and dies."

Zareth rubbed his hands together. "That's not to bad; lets get started."

Remus moved so that all the men could read the spell simultaneously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was one of the most difficult spells any of them had tried to accomplish in one day. It included merging two _living _trees, making the resulting tree into a house large enough to shelter the whole pack, and placing a disillusionment/safety boundary on the tree and surrounding area. They had to accomplish all of that without killing or weakening the tree or else it would collapse and eventually explode, sending the spells to the nearest living vessels. They also had to use a hair from each member of the pack in the boundary spell or else they would not see the shelter and slowly burn to death if they tried to enter; this was harder than using a hair in a potion as there were no reactants to help dissolve the hairs, just magic.

They practiced for several hours, using similar, but weaker spells and gradually testing stronger spells. Zareth, Jonas, and Nicholas had to merge and transfigure the trees together. Remus had found that he had not had enough power to complete the boundary spell on his own and had needed Nicholas' help. They tiredly stepped away from the new shelter and found the rest of the pack sitting and watching them. Harry ran from Fenrir's side to join them.

"You all _have _to teach me how to do stuff like that!" He said excitedly.

The men looked down with tired smiles.

"We will." Remus said before ruffling Harry's hair.

Fenrir moved to stand behind Harry, pulling the boy to his chest and out of Remus' reach.

"Is it safe to go in?"

The men looked at each other before nodding. Fenrir stared at them before looking at the shelter with an unsure gaze. Harry began to pull away, only to find himself trapped between Fenrir's firm chest and strong arms.

"I want to see inside." Harry hated that his voice had sounded whinny.

"Wait." Fenrir said as he hugged Harry closer before releasing him. "Bella, you go in first."

"But, why me?" Her voice, unlike his mate's, was annoyingly whinny and her pout not nearly as cute, quit the opposite as it twisted the scars he had left near her lips in an unattractive pattern.

"This is a way to show your use to the pack since you do nothing but fuck, a way to show your strength. Besides, don't you want to be the first to see inside." He felt Harry shift restlessly and tried to place his arm around the boy's waist, only to have the boy move to stand next to Lupin. He almost growled before seeing that Harry looked ready to cry.

_I did just tell the woman who tried to kill him that she could do what I would not let Harry do just seconds before. But, the magic may be unstable and if the shelter collapses Harry may be hurt, Bella should be the one to test the safety. Hopefully it collapses and kills her, but then my pack won't have anywhere to stay._ Fenrir saw Bella cast a superior glance towards Harry before walking towards the shelter, making sure to add an extra twitch to her hips and throw a supposedly seductive glance towards Fenrir. _Lupin can always make a new shelter, one or two more nights outside won't cause to much harm._

Bella walked up the three step made from raised tree roots, pushed on the door outline, looked back at the pack with fake bravado before stepping inside the open doorway.

**So, I will try to update sooner next time. Sorry for the long wait!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So it still took me longer to update than I expected! Every time I planned to update something came up. :) Thanks for the reviews. I will slowly skip a few years. For those who forgot, Harry is eleven years old right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters (sadly), places, or anything else that you may have read about in the Harry Potter books; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, I just play with them for my own amusement. (ooh...Naughty!!!)**

**Now on with the story!**

To the wizards' relief and Fenrir's displeasure the structure did not collapse on top of Bella. Instead of the horrified scream Fenrir had hoped to hear the woman actually _cooed. He_ rolled his eyes after hearing the exaggerated sounds and glanced at Harry. The boy stood close to Remus, his hands curled into tight fists and every so often he would stop glaring at the doorway Bella had disappeared through to direct the deadly stare towards Fenrir. _Why couldn't the fucking thing collapse on the bitch? It would have made my life much easier._

Bella appeared in the doorway. "Fenrir, you have to come inside and look around with me. I would be happy to give you a tour." She gave a sultry look that was completely ruined by the scars, a reminder of her attempt to kill Harry.

The adults in the pack looked at the woman with expressions of distaste and disbelief, Fenrir glared at her and waited for her eyes to lower in submission before turning away. Harry releases a low snarl and took a step forward, when Bella's eyes lowered his snarls slowly died away, his expression quickly changed from anger to shock. _I wanted to tear her throat out. Why did I do that? It must have been because when I see her I always remember when she tried to kill me. Yeah, that's why. _He reassured himself silently.

Fenrir watched his pack, proud when he saw that no one had steeped forward and instead they stood, waiting for his command. He walked towards Harry, watched as the boy's lips formed a silent snarl, his eyes glow with amber fire, and he took a small step in Bella's direction. As he moved closer the low snarl died away, the amber fire was slowly replaced by confused green eyes. _Ah, the pup doesn't even understand why he's becoming more possessive of me. So close to maturity, yet still too far away from mating age, his instincts tell him, but he probably denies the signals. _He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, barely resisting the urge to rub his lower body against him, showing the boy the reaction his body had had to his show of possessiveness.

When Harry tried to pull away he growled lowly and pulled the small body closer to his own. "I'll explain why the bitch got to go in first in privacy. Right now we are going to go in."

Harry walked stiffly beside Fenrir, still angry. The pack walked behind them, eager to see their new shelter. As they reached the door Bella gave Harry a superior look before moving to walk ahead of them, only to be stopped by Fenrir roughly pulling her behind him as he gently urged Harry forward. The first room they entered seemed to be a kitchen, it had a very large table in the middle and cabinets lined the wall across from the door. A fireplace was built into the wall to the left of the door. Remus made his way to the front of the group that had managed to crowd themselves into the room.

"The cabinets, table and benches, along with pallets are the only furniture we made using our magic. We thought that you and the rest of the pack would want to make anything else." He quickly explained to Fenrir. "The fireplaces have chimneys built into the walls and are magically blocked to keep cold air from getting in." He moved to the tallest cabinet that stood in the corner of the room. "This will constantly stay cold so we can put food or liquids in here to keep them from spoiling."

Remus watched as Fenrir looked around the room once more before giving a grunt of approval, which caused Remus to give a silent sigh of relief that he wished to quickly take back when Fenrir led the pack to the next room. Fenrir looked around the large, bare room. _So, this is our shelter; a kitchen and a large room. Yeah, I can see why it took them so long to fix this place._

Remus saw his alpha's disgruntled look and quickly began to explain. "We thought that this would could be a living room." He walked to the wall opposite of the door leading to the kitchen. "We put a hidden door here, it will only open to members of the pack and all they have to do is place their hand here." He demonstrated as he spoke and the door quietly slid open. This show of magic caused Greyback's expression to become darker. "We thought it would give the pack added security."

Fenrir gave a short nod of approval after mulling over the advantages of the added security, he ushered Harry up the stairs, taking the opportunity to watch his mate's backside. The floor they came to was a spacious open area with pallets piled in a corner of the room next to a fireplace.

"We thought this would be a good area for the unmated, adult, males to sleep. It would give added protection to the women and children of our pack." Remus walked to the wall on their right and rested his hand on it fora a moment before another staircase appeared.

Harry led the group up the stairs to another floor. The staircase led to a floor that was split into two large rooms separated by a hallway. One room had a pile of pallets stacked next to a fireplace, the other was completely bare.

"The unmated women, their children, and the few orphans can sleep in this room." Remus said as he pointed to the room with pallets. "The other could be a playroom, and school room. There is no secret doorway, the last set of stairs is through that door." He said as he indicated the door at the end of the hallway with a nod of his head."

The last set of stairs led to a long hallway with many doors that Harry was eager to open, he looked at Remus for an explanation.

"This floor is for mated couples and their children." He walked to the middle door on the left and looked back at Greyback as he opened the door. "We made this room for you."

Harry looked back at Fenrir, waiting for the approving nod before going in. The room was spacious and would have been completely bare, if not for the pallet next to the fireplace and the door on the right wall.

"The door on the right leads to another bedroom..." Remus began before being interrupted by a sickly sweet voice that caused Harry to turn around sharply.

"Oh, Finny, I can't believe you would request to have my room placed so close to yours!" Bella, who had been following close behind during the entire tour, said as she brushed her hand across Fenrir's chest.

"I didn't. That is Harry's room." Fenrir dryly said as he pushed her back and moved to wrap his arm around Harry's waist. "Besides the whole pack knows you'd rather be in a pallet in the middle of the room with the unmated men, easier access than sneaking down all those stairs at night."

Bella's face flooded with color as she slowly began to understand the insult. She lifted her chin in the air and moved to walk past the snickering group standing behind her. As the snickers penetrated her clouded thoughts of humiliation she tried to save her pride by looking over her shoulder and proudly declaring the first thing that came to mind.

"I will try to forgive once more for the pain you have put me through again. However, in return you must get rid of that unwanted baggage." She flicked a glance towards Harry and quickly looked back at Fenrir's furious gaze. A small 'meep' escaped her mouth when he let out a low growl.

"I would be happy to be rid of you."

As the words left his mouth Bella ran out of the room, pushing several people out of her way. Fenrir had changed into a wolf before he took a step out of the bedroom and had sunk his teeth deep into Bella's calf before she had made it to the staircase. Her cry of pain caused Remus and Luther to rush to pull their alpha away before he could kill her.

"Greyback, remember the talk we just had." Remus shouted over Fenrir's feral growls and Bella's pain filled screams.

"She may be a mate to one, they would feel her loss immediately." Luther shouted. "What would Harry do if other alpha's found out about this?"

It was the last sentence that caused Fenrir to pull away from Bella and move to check on his mate. Harry, who had chased after Fenrir, now stood staring at Bella , his face drained of color. He felt Fenrir's nose bump his hand before Fenrir covered the back of his hand with saliva with one swipe of his tongue. Harry tore his eyes away from Bella as Remus began to examine her and knelt to bury his face in Fenrir's fur.

As Fenrir felt his mate's thin arms around him he knew that his earlier mistake had been forgiven, but when a small shudder passed through the small body he worried that he had frightened the pup with his display of violence. He rubbed his head against the shoulder next to it in an attempt to console his mate, instead another shudder racked his body as blood smeared across the material of Harry's shirt.

Harry shuddered as he thought about what had just happened, not the event, but at his feelings. He hated how he had felt, he knew he should have been disgusted or afraid by what had taken place, but instead his wolf, maybe even his more human side, had wanted to howl in glee and join its alpha. He felt Fenrir's consoling gesture and was warmed by it before the smell of Bella's blood reached his nostrils and his whole being cried out for more, he shuddered under the force of the bloodlust and struggled to push it back. He had never felt this much hatred toward anyone and he hoped he never did again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two students entered the Headmaster's office, one looked around with eyes that showed a lack of intelligence, the other watched him with a superior gaze. Dumbledore stood and greeted them with his usual twinkling joy.

"Ron, Hermione, come in." He pointed to a full candy jar. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione answered before Ron had time to process the question. "No, thank you. Where is Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore sat down and the twinkle in his eye faded slightly, replaced by a somewhat hard look that went unnoticed by the two teens. "I told the whole school at dinner, he is at another school."

"You didn't inform us of this before and I thought Hogwarts was the best magical school."

"I do not need to inform you of everything Ms. Granger. Hogwarts is the best school, however Mr. Potter will need special attention and training that he cannot receive here."

"You told us how pampered he is at home, do you really think giving him more special treatment is for the best?"

"He needs to be trained to defeat the Dark Lord, it's for the good of the world. Also, the longer he is kept away from other teenagers the more likely he is to become friends with the first one's to show him kindness."

Hermione was quiet as she thought over this logic. "I suppose you're right." She finally said. Dumbledore's eyes regained their sparkle.

"But, what about my money?" Ron asked.

"You will still receive your money Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will still receive full access to the library, and a full recommendation from me to wherever she decides to go after leaving Hogwarts. All you must do is keep an eye on those Slytherins and become friends, it will make your future friendship with the boy much easier."

"Yeah, just what I want a friendship with a boy who thinks he's a god, too good for the likes of others. He'll probably spend most of the time trying to get more attention." Ron mumbled.

"I can assure you, Ronald, that the boy will be very happy for your friendship, willing to share the attention, and will only have dark thoughts towards Voldemort. Also, if you want your money you better get over your animosity or else learn to hide it." With that Dumbledore looked down at the papers on his desk and waved them away.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I got distracted by other things. I really am trying to focus more on updating this story, as you can tell that hasn't worked so far (if only I could hide all shiny, colorful objects from sight). I don't know if anyone noticed, but this story has 222 reviews, for some reason I find that extremely humorous! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, places, or events from the Harry Potter books or movies. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

The pack stayed within the small boundary for a week, watching for any sign that the wizards had been able to find their new shelter, but the small amount of personal space began to wear thin on the pack's patience. Small subjects began to lead to large arguments and the pack formed small groups of opposite opinions.

Fenrir ignored the first few squabbles, until the tension began to affect the lives of the whole pack. He found he could no longer ignore the groups when the chores were left unfinished as each group fought over who should complete what task and the tension led to physical fights. He split the opposing groups up, placing each member in a separate, smaller group with different schedules for each new group to follow. The submissives rotated between kitchen duty, cleaning, watching the children, and practicing light combat; the dominants spent their days patrolling, guarding the submissives, hunting, or training for combat.

Harry had managed to avoid most of the fights while he was in class, but the tension he had felt between classes had put his wolf on edge, so he had been relieved when Fenrir had divided the pack. He had quickly noticed that even though there were no squabbles the pack was still tense, as if ready for the first sign to fight or run, and brought this to Fenrir's attention.

"I don't think anyone really feels safe here." He said as they curled up on the pallet Fenrir had laid out in his room. "Maybe you should send someone to get materials that would make this place seem more like a home."

"What do you think would make this place into a home?" Fenrir had no idea what a home would include, he had been on the run with his pack for so long.

Harry thought very carefully, trying to remember the few things he had seen the Dursleys enjoy as a family, then turned his thoughts to the few shows he had seen on the television when he drew a blank.

"Maybe some real plates and cups, some tools for the men to use to make furniture, some cloth so the women can make clothes or linens, maybe some books, some things for the kids to play with, board games and cards; just things to help the pack unwind after a long day or decorate the shelter with."

Fenrir let out a gruff "We'll see." before pulling Harry closer to his body and nuzzling his head until they both drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenrir approached Remus, once again going over his reasons for sending him on this trip. _I will not have to share Harry, Harry's classes will be put on hold and I will have more time with him. The man would not give away their location because Harry could be hurt or taken during any raid that takes place. _As much as he hated sharing his pup, he had to admit that Remus would never do anything that could endanger him. _It's a sad time when a traitor becomes one of the most trusted with the packs safety._

"Remus, I need you to get the items on this list." Fenrir said as he handed the list of items Harry had made during his first break of the day. "I want them here before the end of the week; do not return until you have the things on that list and anything else that could make this place into a home."

Remus read a few items on the list. "Where would I get the money to buy all of this?"

"Go to Gringotts, the pack has a vault filled with money from members who wanted to hide their assets from the ministry before it was noticed that they had been changed and all the money we received from Voldemort. Disguise yourself and ask for Sayword," Fenrir paused before leaning in closer and lowering his voice. " Allow him to see the amber in your eyes before telling him that F has requested that you enter the vault between 221 and 222, with permission from L, and an order from V. "

"L?" Remus asked, figuring that F stood for Fenrir and V stood for Voldemort.

"It does not matter, just say it exactly as I told you to and make sure he knows that you are a werewolf. Take however much from the vault that you deem necessary." Fenrir moved away and surveyed the pack as they moved around in their small groups. "What are you waiting for? Go do what I told you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's classes had been put on hold after Remus had left to fulfill the orders he had been given, not that he minded much as he had more time with Rain and Fenrir. For the first three days Harry helped the submissives in the kitchen while the other children were in class, after the class had ended Harry and Rain played games and helped keep the younger children entertained until Fenrir came to get them. Fenrir allowed them to join him at the dominants' sparring and hunting sessions, staying close to Harry and giving any advice he felt was needed.

During a sparring session on the third day Rain became more aggressive than usual, both drew blood, growls filled the air and Fenrir was held back until Harry had been pinned to the ground. As soon as Luther released Fenrir he had Rain pinned to the ground and his mouth clamped over his throat.

"Fenrir, you need to let him go. He was just doing what comes naturally to our kind." Luther said in his most calming tone.

Harry watched as Fenrir slowly released Rain and stood. "Pup, go inside now."

Harry ran inside to find Storm, tears burning at the corner of his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked as she gathered him to her.

"I think… I di- disappointed Fenrir!" He wailed between sobs.

"Oh, now why would you think that?"

"I… Rain and I were sparring and… and he pinned me. I couldn't be strong so… so he sent me away!"

Storm automatically understood what had happened and why Fenrir had acted the way he did, but thought that Fenrir would want to explain it to Harry himself.

"Oh, cub, I'm positive that you did not disappoint Greyback."

Harry looked at her with glistening eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, now lets take care of these few cuts on your face and," She lifted his head to get a good look at the shallow puncture wounds on his neck. "these definitely need to be disinfected."

Harry was not told what had caused his friend to treat him so roughly or Fenrir's changed attitude, instead his new schedule was again disrupted by Fenrir's orders. Rain no longer attended class with the other children, instead he had been placed with a group dominants. Harry spent his time traveling between the different groups of submissives and waiting anxiously for Remus' return and resuming his classes.

Storm waited for two days for Greyback to explain to Harry what had taken place and while he made no indication that he was going to do so, Harry became more depressed. She decided that it was time to interfere when Harry refused to talk to Rain or have any physical contact with Greyback.

She cautiously approached him after dinner. "Alpha Greyback."

"Storm?"

"I wanted to discuss Harry with you." She watched his face for any sign of anger.

"Do you know why he's been acting differently?"

"He thinks that you are disappointed in him because he submitted to Rain." She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. "I think it may help if you explain what happened."

Fenrir glared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she may be right. "Yes of course that would be the best thing to do. In fact, I believe I'll go talk to him now." As he walked away doubts began to run through his mind. _How should I approach this? Surely he knows the basics, but I did fairly well at keeping him separate from anything that may have made him uncomfortable around me. How much should I explain? _

**_A/N: Please continue to review and I will try to update soon! Really, I will try!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, really I love to know what the readers think. I'm so sorry if it's not as good as you expected! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, places, or events from the Harry Potter books or movies. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**HimmelsDraculina- Thank you for that information about wolves, I never really thought about it. Although I do disagree that the females are useless, I actually tried to make the dominants fit more of the role of the protectors and the subs into the more caring mother figures who are still able to defend themselves; the submissives are actually doing most of the work. I am going to make Harry the alpha female, but I'm waiting until he is older; maybe when he does take over that role I'll try to work in a change in the gender roles. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**_Now on with the story!_**

Harry was sitting under a tree watching the other children play when he heard someone approaching him. He looked up at Fenrir, frowned, and scooted further away. He heard Fenrir release a breath before sitting down beside him.

"Pup, I've noticed that you have been upset for a few days and I thought it would be best if we talked about it."

"I don't want to."

_I don't know how to do this. Do I even want to, it may get emotional? _Fenrir was not used to handling emotions; he took control of situations, found the answers to the packs problems and sent emotional pack members to Luther to take care. _I can do this for my mate, I'm the alpha of the pack, this should be no problem._

"We need to talk about this. Now you tell me what you are upset about and I will tell you what happened."

Fenrir began to grow angry as the silence continued and Harry made no move to look at him. He reached over and turned Harry's head to face him.

"We _are _going to talk about this and we're going to talk now. So start talking."

Harry glared at him for a few moments in silence, his eyes began to glisten and finally he began to yell.

"I hate it that you don't want to spend time with me anymore just because Rain is stronger than me! Why are you so disappointed in me that you don't want to spend anytime together except when we're sleeping? Why does Rain get to spend all his time with the men when I'm stuck inside with all the women?"

The women had rushed the children inside when Fenrir had sat beside Harry and he was now thankful for the privacy.

"I am not disappointed in you; you could not help that you had to submit to Rain, it is just part of our nature." He tried to think of an easy way to approach the next subject. "Harry, do you know what submissives and dominants are?"

"Yeah, the women and men of a werewolf pack."

"Close, submissive and dominant are names to describe what each person would be as a part of a mated couple." Fenrir was proud of his explanation until he saw Harry's perplexed expression.

"What?"

"Okay," Fenrir ran a hand through his hair. "You know what mates are?"

_I can't believe I actually have to ask this question. I probably shouldn't have sheltered him so much._

"Yes, mates are two people that were destined to be with each other; they live as a married couple and have children."

"Right, well a dominant is the strong…" _Don't want him to be angry at being called weak. "_The dominant is the protector and the submissive is the mate that carries the children and takes care of the family."

"So, the dominant is the man and the submissive is the woman."

"Not all the time. Sometimes they can both be men or women; there are a few couples like that in our pack."

Harry tried to remember the people he was talking about, finally recalling the one woman that sparred with the men and the two men that spent their days helping the women.

"Okay. What does any of this have to do with what Rain did and the way you've been acting?"

"I'm getting to that, be patient." There was another long pause as Fenrir thought about what should be said next. "Well, when a dominant reaches their full strength they feel as if they need to prove their strength and superiority, especially when they are fighting a submissive. Rain is around the age that most dominant werewolves reach their full strength and after sparring with you all week his wolf must have felt the need to prove itself."

"What?"

"His wolf felt disgraced because you have won a few of your sparring sessions, but he tried to keep control because he did not want to hurt you. However, he could no longer control his wolf when it saw that you may once again win the fight and he began to actually fight for dominance."

"But he hasn't done that to anyone else and that still doesn't explain why you acted the way you did."

_Ah, the part I wished to avoid for a few more years._

"He hasn't done that to anyone else because you are so close in age and you are a submissive." The words felt heavy on his tongue, he was so worried about how Harry would handle the news. "I was angry at him for trying to establish his dominance over you, because you are _my _mate. At first I spent all of my time away from you because I wanted to mark you as mine so that this would never happen again, then I spent my time keeping him away from you, and then I wanted to avoid these questions."

It was all out in the open now; Harry was a submissive and Fenrir was his mate. Fenrir waited for Harry to respond, but the dazed look never left his gaze.

"Harry?"

"I'm a submissive? I don't feel weak? And you are my mate? How does that work?"

"Er, Yes you are a submissive, but you are not weak. Once you reach your full strength you may even be stronger than Luther. Yes, I am your mate, but lets save that explanation for later. Right now all you need to know is that I will always protect you and care for you."

"Always, you will _always _be here and love me?" Harry couldn't help but be amazed at the thought, he still remembered his time at the Dursley's and sometimes he feared being abandoned as he had been that day in the woods.

"Of course!" Fenrir said, slightly offended that Harry had to ask.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck and when he was pulled into the older man's lap he welcomed the feeling of belonging the embrace evoked without fear.

Fenrir smiled when Harry settled in his lap without struggle, but he couldn't banish the knowledge that Harry would not be this accepting when he learned exactly what being a submissive in a mated couple entailed.

**Please continue to review, and I'll try to update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I have had so many papers to write, that for some time I think the written English language disgusted me lol. I really am trying to focus more on updating this story, as you can tell that hasn't worked so far...again... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, places, or events from the Harry Potter books or movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Three Weeks Later

Harry was sitting on the floor of the nursery watching the pups play, his legs weighed down by the small body of Lexxy, the youngest of the children. The two year old girl had become his shadow since he had begun helping the older submissives watch the children the week before, determined to learn more about his position in the pack.

"They are just so adorable together; her black curls matching his dark mess. And then they both have those brilliantly happy smiles that reach all the way up to their eyes. He's so good with her." Raya, a red haired submissive, whispered to Blith, an older submissive who was watching her five year old son rough house with the two other young boys in the room.

"Not just that, he's good with all the pups, always willing to play a game or coming up with some craft for them to work on." Blith gushed in an awe filled tone.

"It's good to see that he is taking an interest in the babes and he's so helpful in the kitchen." Raya shook her head, puzzlement becoming clear on her face. "Although, he is always more tense there, like he can't wait to get out."

"Hm, Never would describe him as tense. Whenever he helps with the laundry he draws the other subs into conversations." Blith shook her head in bemusement as she thought of the relaxed atmosphere, "Any harsh feelings seem to just be forgotten for awhile, after he's worked with us, we're always more relaxed."

The two women watched as Harry stood up and gave them a small wave before he walked out of the room, his steps small so his shadow could follow closely at his heels.

"Hard thing for wolves that work together everyday." Raya agreed. "He's going to make a wonderful match to our alpha when he is older."

The older woman snorted. "He already does."

XXXX

Harry could hear every word the women across the room spoke no matter how hard he tried to tune it out. Ever since he had voluntarily added learning the duties of submissives to his other many lessons it seemed as if _he _was now the favorite topic of discussion. It was more than slightly embarrassing and he found himself missing the times when only Fenrir and Remus focused so much attention on him.

He pulled Lexxy's small body closer to his chest, pressed his cheek against her silky hair, and took a deep breath of her woodsy scent as their conversation made him remember kitchen duty. He thought he had hid his reaction so well, but every time he entered the kitchen to cook his muscles would tense; readying for a strike like the blows in his memories, which immediately filled his head. He always sought out Fenrir as soon as his kitchen duty was over and eagerly basked in the affection which was easily given by the alpha.

Out of all the responsibilities of the submissives he had found that he loved caring for the pups. Everything that he had missed out on as a child, all those small fun games and art projects that Dudley did, he was now able to participate. What was even more rewarding was that he shared them with children who had also grown up too fast from running from the danger discovery by wizards presented.

However, the children's playroom also saddened him, it was so filled with the many toys handmade by different members of the pack and brought back by Remus from his trip into towns; but, there were so few children to enjoy them, only three boys and two girls. This was just another hazard created by their life of running.

He put Lexxy on her feet and stood to leave to room as the women continued talking about him. He made sure to keep his pace slow as he watched the small girl follow him closely. He could not stop a soft smile from forming. He picked her up to carry her down the steps and out of the shelter, not stopping until he found his way to a patch of wildflowers. Lexxy immediately began to bounce to be put down and as soon as she was on the ground she began to roll around in the grass, causing Harry to chuckle at her antics.

The pretty area was a favorite place to bring the children to relax and play; placed just so that the tree house protected the buds from trampling feet on one side. It was in sight of the sparring circle, but a safe distance away; providing entertainment just as the television had provided entertainment for Dudley as well education about an important part of pack life.

He loved shy little Lexxy, whose mother and father were both killed in an attack soon after she was born, her care was left to all of the subs. However, there was still a need for affection in her clingy attitude that reminded Harry of the times he had wanted his own mother to cuddle. That and the fact that the way her amber eyes would light up when they fell on him reminded him of Fenrir made him connect more with her than the few other children, who still had family.

After his discussion with Fenrir he had spent most of his days studying the submissive position within the pack. He had been surprised to realize a few obvious facts that he seemed to have overlooked in his youthful ignorance.

The first fact was that the subs have had trouble working together as they were constantly with the same group of people each day, they would change jobs as a group, not individuals.

_That much time working with one another is quickly beginning to wear on them and me. _He thought about all the snide comments he had to listen to the women make to each other when he wasn't there to make them comfortable. _I feel like a monkey made to dance just to make them happy sometimes. Need to tell Fenrir about the plan to change working schedules before someone is drowned in the water while they are doing laundry. _

The second fact was that there were two other male submissives, Mark and Sinicae, twins who were only a few years older than himself. Mark was soft spoken, a good listener, and still waiting for his mate. Sinicae was rambunctious, had a wicked sense of humor and love for pranks that made the other submissives fear what he would teach the children, and kept his mate, Philip or just-call-me-Phil as Sinicae insisted on saying after hearing the sentence said almost twice a day to Harry, young and on his toes. Harry enjoyed being around all three of them and was quickly beginning to consider the other two subs to be the good friends.

Harry smiled as he thought of them, _They may be growing to replace Rain, he is also so busy with his own newly acquired position within the pack that we hardly see each other. _A thoughtful frown quickly replaced his smile._ Should I be sad? But it feels like I have just started a new part of my life. One with new people, possibilities, positions. _

He looked up and saw Fenrir walking towards him, muscles highlighted by the sheen of sweat left on his body from his sparring session. A new sensation, a tightening in his tummy, caused his frown to deepen as he tried to analyze what it could mean, but it ended as quickly as it began and his frown disappeared. _Add new feelings to that list._

He smiled as he was pulled into his alpha's embrace. He began to wonder why he had the urge to lick the sweat from the skin in front of him, as he had once seen Sinicae do to Philip. But the urge and question quickly left his mind as he felt teeth gently nip at his shoulder, Fenrir demanding his full attention.

He was still too young to hold onto these new sensations, but they would continue to pester him as he suffered from life of this in-between stage of playful childhood and sultry life of a mated adult werewolf.

**A/N: So, review if you liked, which I really hoped you did! If not... don't be a hater lol kidding... I'm pro- constructive criticism.. Going to start on the next chapter tomorrow. **


End file.
